In recent years, a medical image which is obtained by a medical diagnostic imaging device such as an X-ray imaging apparatus, an x-ray CT apparatus, and an MRI apparatus has actively been used not only for conducting diagnosis but also for conducting a therapy.
Examples of the use for therapy include a method of extracting a specific part of an organ in advance of a surgery, and the method is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A description of the extraction of specific part of organ based on a state of a blood vessel running in the organ is given in Patent Literature 1.
However, Patent Literature 1 does not consider a use, for a doctor's diagnosis and therapy, of a pseudo display of a flow of a contrast agent introduced in a pseudo manner by the doctor in a clinical practice into a blood vessel relating to an organ in a living body, such as a liver.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-283191